Question: What is the sum of all values of $y$ for which the expression $\frac{y+6}{y^2-5y+4}$ is undefined?
Solution: The given expression is undefined when the denominator is zero. Thus, we want to find the sum of the zeros $y$ to the quadratic $y^2-5y+4$. Since for a quadratic with the equation $ax^2+bx+c=0$, the sum of the solutions is $-b/a$, the sum of the zeros of the quadratic $y^2-5y+4$ is $5/1=\boxed{5}$.